The Captain and the Klutz
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: What happens when the Captain of the hockey team falls for the former head cheerleader now school klutz.Can he win her heart? DASEY and whats this secret Casey's keeping from him?Casey and Derek are NOT step siblings in this story and it's FINALY finished
1. Our story begins

The Captain and the Klutz

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat NOT own life with Derek I wish I did though

This story is set in high school

Casey and Derek aren't and never will be related they are just two teens in high school who fall in love.

Rated K+ Rating may go up

This story is meant to be romantic and funny with drama

This story will take turns for Derek and Casey's POV's

Derek's POV

Hi my names Derek Venturi and this is my story about how I lost my reputation for being a player by falling for the school klutz, oh and I gained a few other things but I will leave them till the end of the story to tell you. Firstly let me tell you about groups in our school. There are 3 main groups, the hockey team which btw I'm the captain of, the cheerleaders and the geeks, now what would happen if the head cheerleader turned geek and the captain of the hockey team fell for her. Can a geek and a popular really date? find out what happened to a beautiful yet clumsy girl called Casey and the king of babes Derek. It all started 1 year ago….

I was walking down the hallway checking out the ladies when suddenly I felt my head hurt as I fell to the ground, when I opened my eyes I saw a girl. She had long silky dark brown hair that was tied back, I couldn't see her face because she had her head down ,she was collecting the stuff that was dropped and seemed to be in a rush she had the tradional school uniform on and glasses, her figure was amazing I noted.

When she arose she stood up facing me "I'm so sorry"

With that she was gone. I couldn't stop thinking about her all day I had caught a glimpse of her eyes they were blue and I felt like I could stare at them forever. I began to wonder how good she would look without the glasses. Another question pondered on my mind ,she looked familiar I let the question drop as I left for hockey practice. That's when I saw her again sitting on the benches reading .I approached her

"So…do you like hockey?"

She just looked up at me with a blank face

"No"

"No so why are you in the schools hockey stadium?" I asked

"If you really must know its because I like it here and there's usually noone here and I was just leaving"

"Oh" I just stared at her "my names Derek"

"I know who you are"

"Ok but I don't know who you are" I said giving her my trademark grin.

She just rolled her eyes "Again if you really must know my names Casey"

"Casey as in the former head cheerleader Casey?"

She just nodded

I was shocked that this girl was the former cheerleader hottie known as Casey Macdonald. "Wow no wonder you look so familiar you're the hottest geek around!"

With that comment she stood up and stormed off.

"DAM!" I cursed "I should NOT have called her a geek."

Later on at dinner I went to sit with my best friend Sam but noticed Casey she was sitting at a table all alone she looked sad, realizing that I at least needed to go over and apologize for my comment earlier I again approached her.

"Hi"

She looked up and frowned "oh its you"

"Who were expecting…. Santa clause" I laughed

She just glared and went back to her meal

"Can I sit down?"

"If you must" she said not even looking at me

"Listen I wanted to apologize for calling you a geek earlier so I'm sorry"

"You should be!" She snapped and her head shot up to glare at me "you know how little people talk to me and when they do all it is ,is abuse!" She looked like she was gunna cry

Feeling bad I knew I had to do something

"Hey don't sit here all alone come sit with me and my best friend he won't mind"

She seemed reluctant but stood and followed me over

Sam's face when I brought Casey over was priceless ,I swear I wish I had a camera he just stared at us as we sat down

"Sam this is Casey"

"Hi"

"Hi" she smiled weakly that's when I realized how much I loved her smile and that's when we were interrupted by no other than Emily Davis from what I had heard about Casey's past Emily used to be her best friend but when Casey's grades started dropping she had to quit cheerleading and Emily took over as head cheerleader. I didn't like Emily she was always touching me and sending me love letters she thinks of me as her property.

"Hi Derek" Emily cooed putting her arms around me "what are you doing hanging around someone like her" she said as she eyed Casey.

"She"….I pushed her arm away ,"is my friend and I want YOU I said looking at her to go away."

Emily sure got the message because she just stomped off back to the table full of cheerleaders.

"Thanks" I heard her say looking up at me now from across the table and giving me a genuine smile. I knew asking this girl out wasn't going to work but I knew was would, it was a risk I was willing to take… for her…

"Your welcome listen, would you like to come round to study tomorrow? I hear we have a test coming up in English." Sam who was drinking coke spat it out all over me while his eyes bulged out in shock at hearing me offer to study.

I angrily turned to face him

"Dude!"

"Sorry it's just you study" he laughed. The idea of Derek Venturi doing homework was laughable. I was brought back to reality by the sound of sweet laugher; I turned and saw Casey nearly crying with laughter. I tried to ignore it though "so you never answered my question"

She smiled "and what is your idea of studying?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Books, paper, pen, me and you " I said in a genuine tone

"Yeah right!" she laughed, "like you would do homework"

"I will!" I jumped in "for you" I said taking her hand and giving her my pleading eyes

She just laughed and smiled "ok we could walk home together"

"Ok" I smiled

And in my head I thought

Yes I have a date well a study date but a dates a date right?

TBC

Please read and review


	2. Study Date

I noticed a lot of people have this story on alert so heres the next chapter.

Casey's POV

I couldn't believe it Derek Venturi had asked me to study with him, I still laughed at the idea of Derek studying, he was the type that was known for skipping classes, failing grades and NEVER handing homework in, but I thought it was sweet that he was at least considering studying for me.

He knew my past I knew he did actually I think the whole school knew who I used to be and who I was now and I didn't want to get my hopes up because there was still the possibility that he was only being this nice to me because I was the former head cheerleader.

So here I was waiting by my locker for him, today was our study date we had agreed only too stay for 4 hours studying I had told him it was because I had a curfew but the real reason was because I knew Derek and I knew that we might not get a lot of studying done so I wanted to leave time to study at home.

As I turned around and saw him approaching clutching a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hi" he smiled

"Hi" I smiled then looked down at the piece of paper

"What's that?" I asked

"My English homework"

I assumed what he was planning to do so I pointed out a bin that he could put it in

"And why would I do that?" he said while grinning

"Because your Derek, you don't do homework" I stated like it was that obvious

"I do now, so lets go"

As we walked out of the school we didn't noticed the girl glaring at us from behind the wall.

_I will have you Derek_

You will not ruin this Casey she muttered 

As we were walking I felt Derek's hand inch closer to mine and brush against it. I found it so cute that he was shy to hold my hand. Derek was thinking

_Why am I so shy? I kiss girls and hold them all the time so why am I so shy to hold her hand. The answer he thought was obvious because this is more something you do with a girlfriend and Derek had never had a girl friend he couldn't keep a girl for longer than 2 days. Just take her hand its just a hand with 5 fingers its no big deal._

"Thank you" he muttered quietly as he felt her take his hand in hers

He looked down and smiled at her.

When we reached his house he walked ahead and went and opened the door for me offering his hand out

"Ladies first" he said in his most gentlemanly way

I smiled and walked inside. His house was so to say 'messy' he had a rusty old couch that looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment and in front of it was a coffee table with pizza boxes stacked up. I didn't want to say anything but I just hoped there weren't any rats. Suddenly I heard meowing and when I looked up I saw a little girl of about 6 coming down with furry cat ears on.

"Meowww Smerekkkk your back!" she shouted and ran up to Derek, he caught her and lifted her up

"Hiya smarti" he said while smiling at her. She turned around and faced me staring at me curiously "Are you Derek's girlfriend?" She asked me

I blushed and when I was about to answer a boy came in the room the smell that was emanating from him nearly made me faint. "Marti how many times have I told you Derek doesn't have girlfriends he has dates" he stated staring from me to Marti to Derek

"Oh" she replied sadly and then turned back to me

"Your pretty"

I smiled "thank you"

"Smerek I like her" she said turning to face her brother

"I do to smarti"

I blushed more at this

"Are you going to marry her?"

"Maybe smarti maybe"

"Then you can have lots of kittens!"

We all laughed at that

"So Derek who's the chick" asked the boy who must have been about 10 and obviously Derek's brother by his vocabulary asked

"Edwin this is Casey" he turned to face me "and Casey this is my very rude brother Edwin"

"Nice to me you I said to him" hoping he wouldn't come any closer though he really did smell bad.

Derek sensed the ahnosephere was getting a bit too uncomfortable he spoke up "so" He said as he put his sister down "we are going to go to my room and…study" Both Marti and Edwin's mouths dropped at this "you two stay out of my room and dad will be home soon"

With that he took my hand and walked me up the stairs to his room.

When inside he closed the door and locked it. His room was dark and flooded with posters of half naked girls but what surprised me most was how clean it was. After seeing his living room I was half expecting his room to be the same but it wasn't there were no clothes on the floor, no old food and his bed was made.

He smiled noticing that I was pleased with his tidy room

"So shall we start?" he said getting up and walking towards his bed

He sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"Smerek" I asked

He smirked "it's a name Marti made up for me, she calls me smerek and I call her smarti"

"Your family seems nice" I told him

"Yeah"

"You're a good brother"

"Thanks" he smiled and blushed a bit

"Is it just you your dad and your brother and sister who live here?" I asked it certainly looked like a male house except for Marti.

He looked down "yeah my mom ran off when Marti was born"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok I've spent most of her life raising her with my dad and Edwin"

"You did a good job"

He smiled

I knew it was a sensitive subject so I decided not to press it.

"So shall we start?" I asked changing the subject

Then to my utter surprise he got out all his books and started reading

I knew he had said he would study but I didn't actually think he would.

We sat and studied for four hours straight I was impressed he had meant it when he said he would study for me, I knew it must have been hard for him to sit there for four hours and study and I felt bad that I hadn't trusted him in the first place.

After 4 hours of studying we each made a list of 10 questions and tested each other

I got 10/10 and Derek got 8/10 but he had tried. When I saw the time I got up announcing I had to go.

"Ok" he replied with a hint of sadness in his voice when I was about to walk away he spoke up

"Wait"

I turned around

"Do you really have to go or do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

I smiled I didn't have to go because I had got all my studying done

"I will have to ring my mom and tell her, can I use your phone?"

His face lighted up and he nodded while he both walked out of the room towards the phone.

I rang my mom and told her I was staying at a friends house for a little longer I didn't want to mention that it was a boys house because she might have got worried

"All done?" he asked I nodded. When I walked into the living room he had cleared up all the pizza boxes and mess around the table and the TV Marti came running in the room announcing she wanted to watch the film as well so we all sat there Derek and me at the ends and Marti in the middle. For Marti we had decided to watch the Cinderella story but by the time it was over she had her head rested in my lap and she was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

Derek had done that thing where you yawn then put your arm around the girl to me but it hadn't turned out how he expected when Marti asked him if he was tired

I laughed but he grinned and pretended to be asleep and snore and secretly put his arm around me. I let him though; he had done all that studying for me that I wanted to do something for him.

When it was time for me to go which happened to be when who I presumed was Derek's dad walked in .I stood up

"Who's this?" he asked

Marti woke up at hearing her dad come in

"That's Derek's girlfriend!" she announced none of us had the heart to correct her

Me and Derek both blushed and Derek quickly escorted me outside to say goodbye

When outside he looked at me "sorry about that" I giggled, "It's ok"

Then he did the most unexpected thing he hugged me! I was surprised but hugged back liking the feeling of being in his arms.

I lay awake that night thinking about how much fun I had had that day with Derek. I had met Marti and Edwin and we had studied together then watched a movie and to top it off he had hugged me.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a sweet silent sleep knowing that I would be dreaming about Derek.

Little did I know Derek was also lying in bed thinking the same thing about me.

TBC

Please read and review


	3. Encounter with Emily

Thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed and put this story on alert. I was very surprised that it was put in a C2 for excellent stories. Please review it really inspires me to write I never get loads of reviews but I do try. Here's chapter 3 we're back to Derek's POV

This chapter has been changed to include mentions of Casey's secret.

Chapter 3-Encounter with Emily

Derek's POV

I laid awake in my bed that night thinking about what a great day I had had and I still couldn't believe how gentlemanly I had acted I opened the door for her and cleaned the house, I've never done that when I brought girls over before but she wasn't just another girl.. She was special and I felt a sort of _need_ to please her and impress her.

I had cleaned my room especially for her arrival, was I really falling for her, is this was love feels like _did I just say love, oh Derek don't get ahead of yourself you barley know her._ But deep down I couldn't help the feelings she gave me, when she held my hand my whole body tingled all over and when she smiled it would make me melt. Her eyes though shaded by her glasses were a baby blue I could get lost in them. When I'm around her I feel happier than I ever have before. I lately don't want to flirt or kiss other girls and even though Casey and me aren't a couple I would feel like I'd betrayed her.

The next day at school I walked down the hall towards her locker but stopped suddenly and hid behind a near by row of lockers, I peeped my head around the corner and to my horror i saw Emily and some cheerleaders huddled around Casey's locker and i could hear Emily shouting insults. i stood there and listed to the conversation…

"_Now listen up Casey, Derek is out of your league, he's mine" Emily spat but continued_

"I've saw you hanging out with it and I don't like it. Just because you dragged yourself down doesn't mean you have to drag Derek down too. So I'm warning you" (she took a step closer to Casey and pointed her middle finger in her face) "you better stay away from him or else the whole school will find out your little secret and will Derek.then he will see you for what you truly are a grade grubber and a klutz and a slut" she snarled.

Casey stared in horror at the idea of the whole school finding out her secret she had only ever told Emily and if Derek ever found out she didn't know what she'd do. The two had become friends and she couldn't bare it if he found out her most deepest darkest secret. She was already at the lowest point In the popularity chain, it was true she was a klutz and she knew people called her a grade grubber because she wanted every mark every time but it was only because she wanted to be successful, was that so wrong? and she couldn't risk having anything else added to her already miserable school life. She couldn't help it anymore help it anymore and started to cry.

"_Awww little Casey's crying. Your pathetic!" she teased._

_In Casey's state of upset she dropped her books_

"_Oh look" Emily pointed out "klutzilla strikes again"_

I stood there wondering what secret Emily could be talking about but dismissed it fast when I heard the sound of crying I assumed it was Casey and couldn't stand it anymore they had gone too far. I came out from my hiding place and marched over to the crowd and pushed my way through the crowd of cheerleaders. I stood there in shock as Casey stood there at her locker with her hands in her face crying her heart out. The once very confident head cheerleader Casey had been reduced to nothing more than a sobbing girl. This pisssed me off big time, I cared so much for Casey and here they were making her feel small and worthless I glared at them and they must of seen me because they all took a step back. The next thing I did surprised everyone. I raised my voice, which I hardly ever did.

"What the hell do you think your doing, You're just a bunch of needy sluts and if I did belong to anyone it wouldn't be you!" I shouted aiming the comment at Emily "it would be Casey." Casey looked up shocked at his words and that he was defending her. "Casey is kind and sweet and actually cares about me and not my rep, unlike you!" I spat.

"Now GET LOST, And if I **ever** see you bullying Casey again your reputations will be lowered to nothing more than losers." The girls squealed and ran away scared by Derek's sudden out burst.

I turned to Casey and noticed she was staring at me; hot tears still flowed down her gentle face I took one step closer to her and held out my arms hoping she would come to me. Casey noticing his gesture ran into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms round her and held her close.

"Thank you" she slurred through heavy breathing the words offered some comfort to my breaking heart from seeing her upset and in pain… partly because of me. The most he could do was comfort her and in some way he liked just holding her.

Derek loved to kiss a million girls but for now holding her in his arms was enough.

She stood in his arms content right now to just stay like that but in reality she still lived in fear that one day he would find out her secret, she had hidden it from him for so long and even now when he was befriending her she didn't think she could tell him…not yet. She couldn't risk losing him over it he was one of the very few friends she had.

When she finally calmed down she looked up at me her face all red and puffy from crying and her glasses all fogged up. She took her glasses off and looked into my eyes

Wow she really does look pretty without her glasses on 

"Derek did you mean what you said…?"She asked

I went silent I really didn't expect her to ask me that

"Well…"

TBC

Did Derek mean what he said? And what is this secret Casey's keeping from him? Could it be to do with her past? Find out in chapter 4

Please read and review


	4. Feelings

Very short chapter next one will be longer.

I have decided that this story will be about 8-9 chapters long.

Chapter 4 Feeling's

Previously… 

"**Derek did you mean what you said…?"She asked with hopeful eyes**

**I went silent I really didn't expect her to ask me that**

"**Well…"**

Casey's POV

I stood there and waited for his answer, could it possibly be that _the_ Derek Venturi had feelings for a girl? I kept my eyes focused on him determined not to miss this.

It was true and I knew it that in the time I have known Derek, recently I have developed some feelings for him, I mean I always found him attractive, just look at him! He has muscles like a he-man and those eyes they could make you melt in them, like I did many times before and he was known throughout the school as the best kisser ever to roam Sandy Hill high (didn't know the real name) but I felt guilty somehow, If Derek did like me as more than a friend I couldn't return the feelings as much as I wanted to. I had my reasons why I couldn't date him but that didn't mean I wasn't flattered or felt any less special. I mean I would be the first girl Derek Venturi has ever had feelings for and that's pretty big. But even so I had to know I couldn't stand living my life wondering if he liked me as more and if by the slightest of chances I could be with him.

He finally spoke in barely a whisper and staring at the ground he muttered a barely auditable "yes."

He stared back up in to my eyes I could see the fire igniting in his eyes. I had to put it out before I got burned I knew that if he kissed me once I wouldn't be able to pull away, I know I have my reasons but when he kisses me my heart takes over and my brain shuts down.

"Derek I…"but I never got to finish because he put his finger to my mouth silencing me

"Please just listen"

I reluctantly nodded.

"Casey I don't know what this is that I'm feeling but what I do know is when I'm with you I feel complete, when you touch me I feel warm all over. I've not had that feeling since my mum left and I didn't think I'd ever have it again."

I listen to his words shocked that they were coming from Derek's mouth. He continued…

"I know I screw up some times and I'm not the most organized person in the world but I still have feelings and right now they're focused on you. When I wake up every morning I used to think about how many pretty girls I could get but now I'm excited and happy because I know I'm going to see you. I've never felt what its like to have butterflies in my stomach till now…Casey what I'm trying to say is …I love you."

I stood there shocked staring into his eyes they were so full of hope. I wanted to say it back to him I really did but the words didn't come out he lent into kiss me and I knew no matter how much I wanted it and how fast my heart was beating I just….

Couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry" I whispered tears forming quickly as I saw his face fall my beating heart suddenly felt like someone had plunged an arrow into it, it hurt that much. I loved him but I just couldn't be with him…again.

So I ran.

TBC


	5. I'm sorry

Captain and the Klutz-Chapter 5

Derek's POV

I watched her run away becoming slightly angry for being stupid enough to tell a girl I like her and mean it.I punched the nearest locker to me

"DAM IT!" I cursed resisting the urge to cry

Sam walked up to me

"Hey dude why the long face?"

Deciding I could trust my best friend I told him what was wrong.

"I just asked Casey out and she said no"

Sam burst out laughing

"Some friend you are"

"Sorry" he said wiping away the tears

"Its just you get dumped, you never get turned down"

I grunted he wasn't making the situation any better

"And why would you want to go out with Casey when you could have someone hot like Emily"

"Can we just drop it?" I said in annoyance

XXX

Casey cursed because Derek was in all her classes for that day. She was considering going home but felt that her work shouldn't have to suffer because of him. She didn't want to face him. She had run into the toilets and into the cubicle and cried her eyes out. She really didn't want to reject him but if he ever knew the real reason she had stopped cheerleading she would die. She made the world believe it was because her grades had dropped because of focusing on cheerleading and she was made to quit. That had been partly true her grades did drop but not because of cheerleading.

XXX

I sighed I knew I was in all her classes and would have to face her but I was also thinking of skipping classes but then realised what kind of person Casey was, She was forgiving and kind and if I apologized then she might just get over it and I would too. Sure I would have to fight the urge to kiss her every time I saw her and would have to keep my feelings to myself and my hands of course but could I do it? Yes I could! All I had to do was focus on other girls and that would be easy considering every girl in the school except Casey wanted me.

When I walked strolled into class I saw her sitting in the middle row with her head down reading the text book. I noted to myself that right now even after all the pain she still looked stunning.

"Mr Venturi where have you been?" Asked the teacher not happy that I was late again

"Sorry Mrs S I just lost track of time"

"Well don't let it happen again and go take a seat"

I saw that the only seat available was the one directly behind Casey. I strolled over and plopped down in my seat relaxing. I got out a piece of paper, I knew I could only do this one way if I wanted it done now but I had to be careful Mrs Shellwin had a good eye.

I ripped a piece of lined paper from my file and wrote

_Casey I'm so sorry I shouldn't have scared you by telling you I wanted to be with you _

I folded it up and tossed it at Casey while the teachers head was turned, it hit her head and she turned around to face me but I pointed at the piece of paper.

She unfolded it and read my letter then I saw her replying.

Well at least she's talking to me I thought.

She folded it up and passed it back to me,

I unfolded it and read

_Don't wanna talk right now leave me alone please _

I turned the paper over and wrote

Casey I am sorry but I did mean it though what I said about loving you

I passed it too her

She passed it back with a reply

_Derek please just leave it!_

Derek felt the anger brewing in it so he wrote

_Ok then! I will come down to your house tonight and we can talk then._

I passed it back to her and when she opened it her face stood in pure horror she quickly scribbled.

_No no, you don't need to come round I forgive you _

I read it and wondered why when I mentioned coming round did she suddenly forgive me. I scribbled a reply.

_No Casey, you said you wanted to talk so we will tonight. I love you and I need to know how you feel._

When I was about to pass it back Mrs Shellwin caught me.

"Mr Venturi what is that in your hand? Would you care to share it with the whole class?"

"No Ms" I said quietly

"No but if its so important we should all here it"

She walked towards me at a very quick pace and snatched the note out of my hand,

Casey glared at me as she opened it and read out loud to the whole class

"No Casey, you said you wanted to talk so we will tonight I love you and I need to know how you feel"

The whole class went silent and one girl even fainted

"So Mr Venturi is in love is he?"

Casey stood up knocking over her desk tears streaming down her face

"YOU COULDN'T JUST TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER YOU HAD TO PUSH IT! DIDN'T YOU!" she shouted

I just sat there at a loss for words

"Of course not! Because what Derek wants Derek gets!" she said sarcastically

"Casey no its not like that"

"Just save it will ya"

With that she stormed out of the classroom. I went to go after her but Sam held me back

"Just give her some time ok"

XXX

That night I lay on my bed feeling so bad about what had happened today, Casey was sure to get in trouble I had, I had 4 weeks after school detention that hadn't gone down well with my dad either. When I tried to explain to him that I loved Casey he just said

_Derek you love a new girl each month, if you were looking for an excuse try a better one next time_

I wouldn't usually have told him but the school rang him. I felt bad because Casey never got in trouble and she would now because of me. I picked up the phone and dialled her house number a voice that sounded like it was coming from a 3 year old boy cried

"Help me my mummy's dead!"

"Who is this?" I said thinking maybe I had the wrong number

"My names Kyle Macdonald help me pwelase my mummy died"

I thought to myself Casey never mentioned having a brother she said she had a sister could it be that Casey is…oh dear god.

"Ok Kyle just hold on and stay where you are my names Derek and I'm your mummy's friend I will come round and help you ok. Do you know how to answer the door?"

"yes" Kyle said through muffled sobs

With that I rushed out the door running to Casey's house

TBC…


	6. Finding out

-1**Chapter 6**

**It was not possible to write this chapter in Casey's POV for reasons so this chapter is in Derek's POV but the next chapter will be in Casey's POV**

**I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed I didn't think this story would be a success I just wanted to write a LWD one but it has turned out to be big lots of people have it on alert and this is the first time I have ever had 20 or more reviews keep reviewing I love to read them thanks.**

**XXX**

**Derek's POV**

**I ran as fast as I could to Casey's house now your probably wondering how I know where Casey's house is well, the answer is when stuff happens at school I know about it and I looked at her student record' it earned me 1 hour of detention but it was worth it now.**

**As I ran I began to wonder if it was Casey's mum that was hurt or worst dead, then why hadn't Casey help her. Was she out or something? nah Casey didn't go out she stayed home and studied.**

**The only other possibilities were that either this was in fact Casey's son but I didn't think that was likely since Casey was some what prudish. but she had been the sexy head cheerleader about 3 years ago and would have had a million guys chasing after her. The only other option was that this was all a joke and a very sick one at that, and if this was a joke I would find the punks who started it and give them what they deserved. But I wanted to be sure just in case it wasn't a joke.**

**I carried on running to Casey's house which luckily wasn't that far from mine.**

**When I got there I stood outside the door and took a deep breath preparing myself for the worst. I knocked on the door and waited a minute or so. When the door finely opened there stood a little boy that must have been about 3, he had tanned skin like Casey and was stood in his Thomas the tank engine pyjamas. But that wasn't what freaked me out what freaked me out was his eyes and hair I felt like I was in the past again and looking at a younger version of me when I was 3. He had dark brown eyes and short reddish brown hair that came down to his ears, his eyes were red and puffy probably from crying and his cheeks were stained with dried up tears. **

_**Am I seeing things or does he look like a combination between me and Casey **_**I thought to myself **

"**Hi are you Derek?" he asked trying desperately not to start crying again.**

"**Yeah" I nodded and "I suppose your Kyle"**

**He nodded**

**He looked like he was gunna cry at any moment and I don't think if he did I could deal with that. I am used to being around Marti but she's 6 I don't remember what I'm supposed to do if he cries. When my mum ran away I cried and my dad just couldn't calm me down no matter what, he tried everything. I just couldn't help it I missed her so much.**

"**Can I come in?"**

**He nodded "mummy's in the kitchen"**

**He led me to the kitchen and when I got there I stood in shock as I saw Casey lying on the floor knocked out or dead I didn't know and a glass vase smashed next to her head.**

_**The vase must of hit her head **_

**Kyle ran over to Casey and knelt down next to her he started to gently shake her "look mummy I got help" he continued shaking her but she didn't wake up he started to cry again.**

**I went over to him and crouched down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder "its ok little guy" I gently used my other hand to wipe away his tears**

"**Your mummy's not dead she's just knocked out" I hoped and prayed that Casey wasn't dead and that I hadn't lied to a 3 year old child. **

**I looked over at Casey and noted that even asleep she looked as beautiful as ever. I removed her glasses from her face and gently stroked her cheek. I placed her head on my lap and looked at her still not believing she was a mum.**

**I lifted up her apron and top slightly revealing her stomach , I checked to see if she was breathing and sighed in relief when I saw she was**

_**at least she isn't dead **_**I thought**

"**She going to be ok Kyle" he had been watching me intently I picked Casey up and led her over to the couch **

"**Kyle you stay here with mummy in case she wakes up while I go and get her a blanket".**

**he nodded and sat down on the floor beside Casey.**

**I walked upstairs looking in about 3 rooms before finely finding Casey's, I grabbed her quilt and pillow and went back downstairs Kyle was still sitting there watching his mum intently looking for any sighs of if she had awoken but sadly she hadn't.**

**I placed the quilt over Casey and lifted her head while Kyle put the pillow under it.**

**Kyle yawned**

"**Tired?" **

"**Yeah"**

"**Listen Kyle why don't you go to bed and I will stay tonight until your grandma and auntie get back"**

"**But I can't sleep without a bedtime story"**

**I sighed "why don't I read you one?"**

"**Ok" I lifted him up and walked up stairs, I went into his room of which I knew where it was because it had been one of the rooms I had mistakably walked into before. He went over to his mini book shelf and picked out the book the Ginger bread man. He climbed into bed and I pulled the quilt over him. He handed me the book and I began to read.**

_**Once upon a time a little old woman and a little old man lived in a cottage. One day the little old woman made a gingerbread man. She gave him currants for eyes and cherries for buttons. She put him in the oven to bake.**_

**I held up the book and showed the picture**

_**The little old woman and little old man were very hungry and wanted to eat the gingerbread man. As soon as he was cooked, the little old woman opened the oven door. The gingerbread man jumped out of the tin and ran out of the open window shouting, 'Don't eat me!'**_

**I again showed Kyle the book**

_**The little old woman and little old man ran after the gingerbread man.  
'Stop! Stop!' they yelled. The gingerbread man did not look back. He ran on saying,  
'Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!'**_

**When it came to saying 'Run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!' Kyle chanted the rhyme with me I looked up and smirked. **

"**Have you read this before?" I asked**

"**Maybe" he said grinning and trying to be innocent**

**I smiled and continued on with the story when I got to the last page I went to hold the book up to show him but he was already fast asleep.**

**I smiled and got up off the bed and went downstairs. I wondered where Casey's mum and sister were then noticed a note on the table I picked it up and read**

_**Dear Casey got to work late might not be back till 11**_

_**Ps: lizzies staying at a friends house tonight**_

_**Love mum**_

**I sighed I couldn't go home I had to stay here and look after Casey, I went and sat next to her checking her breathing and her temperature.**

**I thought to myself **

_**Why hadn't Casey ever told me she had a son ,was she embarrassed? could this be the secret Emily was talking about.**_

**I was knocked out of my thoughts by a groan I looked over and saw Casey starting to wake up**

"**Urggg" she said gripping her head and trying to sit up i went over and helped her**

"**don't try to move too much you had a bad fall" she opened her eyes and looked over at me **

"**Derek?"**

"**Yeah, I rang your house to say sorry for what happened today and your son answered saying his mummy's was dead." Casey's eyes bolted wide open at the mention of her son **

"**Oh god Kyle!" she went to get off the couch but I lay her back down again**

"**don't worry he's in bed and you should be too, your mum will be back in a few hours."**

**She roughly pushed my hand off her shoulder and pushed me off the couch**

**Thinking to herself**

_**Oh god he knows he must have seen Kyle noticed how much he looks like him. I can't deal with this right now I've spent 3 years hiding Kyle from him and I cant have him ruin it now I have to get him out of here**_

"**Ahhh" she clutched her head in pain **

**I went over to help but she just held her hand out **

"**Get out!"**

"**What?" I was startled, here I was trying to help and she was telling me to get out.**

"**Get out" she said a little louder**

"**Casey listen…"**

"**GET OUT DEREK" she shouted I knew it was useless agueing with her and knew that I could always talk to her later so I turned and left her house.**

**TBC**

**Please read and review**


	7. The truth revealed

**The Captain and the klutz-Chapter 7**

**Casey's POV (as promised)**

I sat there wondering if I had done the right thing by sending Derek away, but now he had seen Kyle, he had seen how much he looked like him could he possibly know who his father is and remember what happened that night. I still wasn't ready to tell him yet but if he already half knew then I couldn't hide Kyle from him forever anymore But not today. Right now I had to find out what happened and why my head hurt so much.

"Ahhh" I clutched my head in pain as the migraine swept through my head, I walked back to the kitchen and immediately knew something was out of place. I looked around then stepped on what felt like water I looked down and saw the smashed glass vase with the flowers sprawled next to it. I tutted

That's just like him! if he was here long enough to put Kyle to bed and long enough to look after me then he could of at least cleaned up, oh wait… no cleaning isn't a skill Derek uses much I said sarcastically to myself.

I sighed and opened a cupboard and took out a dust pan and brush and began to clean up, I didn't know how it happened but I think this broken vase and my splitting migraine are somehow connected I would ask Kyle about it tomorrow.

I opened another cupboard and took out an aspirin and poured myself some water as I drank it I heard the door open my mum walked in

"Casey why are you still up?"

Deciding I didn't want to worry her I lied

"Just a headache mum I was just getting some aspirin"

She came up to me and looked around when she looked over at the bin and noticed the glass from the vase

"Casey why is there glass in the bin?"

I looked towards the bin worriedly

"Err… I just knocked it off by mistake i'm sorry mum"

She just sighed

"Mum can I stay off tomorrow? I don't feel that well either"

"Ok Casey but i'm coming to check on you in the morning and if I think your better you're going in"

I went upstairs and slowly opened the door to Kyle's room and looked inside, I walked over and looked down at him he was a constant reminder of that night and of him but I loved him so much even though he was half Derek and sometimes acted like it he was still my son and the only person who could explain why Derek was in my house I couldn't ask Derek himself after I had chucked him out. I wondered how Kyle was asleep without a story but then noticed the gingerbread man book on his bedside table

_Derek must have read it to him_ I thought to myself

A tear formed in my eye and flowed down my cheek at the thought of Derek bonding with Kyle. I wanted to be with him so much not just because I loved him but because I wanted Kyle to have a father. The house was all girls and he didn't have much of a fatherly figure around I knew Derek was a player and would probably cheat on me _or would he _I thought. It must of took a lot of courage to tell me he loved me and I just went and ruined it .I couldn't stay here and cry I didn't want to wake Kyle up so I gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead and crept out of his room and into mine. I got changed and went to bed thinking only about Derek, the aspirin had kicked in so I felt a bit better.

The next morning when I woke up I felt some extra weight on my bed I opened my eyes and saw Kyle curdled up by my side I smiled he was so cute his messy reddish brown hair was all over the place it was a bit curly at the moment but it would flatten out when he was older. I slowly got up making sure not to wake him and tiptoed downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee. When I got down I noticed a note I picked it up and read

_Dear Casey,_

_Babysitter cancelled so you can stay home to look after Kyle._

_Hope you feel better_

_Love mum_

I thanked god and the babysitter that I would get to stay home today I was a little worried how I would pull off being ill when mum checked on me. I put the note down and made myself a cup of tea I knew if I went in today that he would want to ask me about Kyle and I just wasn't ready yet. Not soon after I had settled I heard footsteps approaching

"Morning mummy"

I smiled Kyle was stood in his pyjamas rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching a teddy while it dragged across the floor in the other hand.

"Morning Hun ,Kyle come over here and sit down please?"

Kyle plodded over to Casey and climbed up on the chair (with a little help from his mum)

"Kyle I want you too tell me what happened yesterday , and how that man was in our house"

"You were holding flowers mummy and me was watching tom tom tank engine,

there big bang so I went to see if you ok, You were on the floor and asleep. I went over to you and tried to wake you up but you not waking up. Then I start crying then Derek rang and you told me if in an emergency tell a grown up to help me so I did I told Derek and he came down to our house and helped you. He tell me you ok and put me in bed. Oh yeah! and he read me a story" Kyle clapped his hands remembering the story.

"Ok thanks Hun" I kissed his forehead and hugged him

"Are you better now mummy?"

"Yeah I am!"

"Will I get to see Derek Again?"

I was a little taken back by this question Derek must of really had an influence on him.

"Did you like Derek?"

He nodded "then yes you might get to see him again"

"Are you going scwool today mama?"

"No hunny bun, I'm staying here with you"

Yay he clapped his hands excited that he got to spend the whole day with his mum

"But mummy…"

"Yeah Hun?"

"Don't call me hunny bun!"

I laughed he was Derek's child alright

**Derek's POV**

I was kind of hoping Casey would be in today I really needed to talk to her about Kyle, but one question had me stumped

Me and Casey never went out or hooked up before recently sure I noticed her when she was head cheerleader and she had asked me that one time if I had been with her but I didn't remember so I just no but then again i had woken up naked, could I have been wrong? But I never went for her which was strange seeing as we were the most popular boy and girl in the whole school it would have been natural for us to hook up but now I can't understand why I didn't ,maybe I let my reputation take over me and I was more focused on all the other girls around me.

I sighed , I had checked the whole school and skipped 2 lessons to do it in I had to make sure she wasn't in and just avoiding me.

To my dismay she was nowhere to be seen so I decided that I would go round to her house tonight whether she liked it or not I needed answers and only she could give them.

**Casey's POV**

I plopped down on the sofa I was exuseted first Kyle had asked me to play trains with him I said ok but didn't realise he meant for 3 hours!. Then he wanted to play hide and seek so we did but I ended up losing him and spending 2 hours looking for him when I finely found him he was under Lizzie's bed asleep. He stayed asleep for an hour after then Lizzie came home.

"Auntie Lizzieeeee!"

He bounced up off the sofa and ran into Lizzie's arms she dropped her bags and picked him up twirling him around I swear she will make one perfect mum one day.

"Auntie Lizzie I'm thirsty!"

"Ok" she said smiling "lets go make you a drink, do you want one Casey?"

"yes please"

_She's so sweet _

"Wanna help Kyle?" she asked him

"Yeah" he said excitedly

Lizzie took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on around 7pm the doorbell rang I was in my room and busy studding for an English test so I shouted

"Lizzie can you get that?"

Lizzie went to the door and opened it a boy with reddish brown hair dressed in jeans that looked creased and trainers that were worn out stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked

Derek looked the little girl over this must have been the sister Casey mensioned.

"Yeah I'm Derek could I come in and talk to Casey please?"

At that moment when Lizzie was about to answer Kyle came running over to the door

"Derrrekkkk" he said running up to him and hugging him

"Hiya champ"

Derek picked him up and hugged him

Lizzie was startled for a minute at the similarities between Derek and Kyle. _This boy couldn't be could he_? she thought

"Kyle do you know this man?" Lizzie asked her nephew

"Yep that's Derek, he saved mummy!"

"Saved her, when?"

"Last night"

"Oh well then ,shall we let him in?"

"Yes" said Kyle pushing the door open wider

"Casey's upstairs in her bedroom, first door on the right" Lizzie instructed Derek

"Thanks"

Derek walked in and walked upstairs to Casey's room when he got there he just walked in.

I was startled! I swear I almost fell off my bed (well actually I did!)

When I got back up I turned to see who my visitor was and was astonished to see Derek standing at the door holding his sides laughing.

"Don't u knock?"

"Well I knew if I knocked then you would have asked who it is and wouldn't have let me in"

"What do want Derek?"

"The truth and answers and a sandwich actually if your offering peanut butter and jelly please"

I threw a pillow at him

"The truth you want the truth!" you can't handle the truth ( always wanted to use that line)

"Try me!" he said a little louder smirking.

_It was now or never should I tell him?_

"Ok" I said in defeat and sat down on my bed motioning for Derek to sit next to me.

He did

"It all started 3 years ago …

We were at a party that Sam had thrown"

**Flashback**

_15 year old Casey MacDonald, head cheerleader and most popular girl in school stood in the middle of a raving party that Derek the most popular boy in school's best friend Sam had thrown. She was with her friends from the cheerleading squad and best friend Emily Davis. _

_Her and Emily were talking, the girls had had a couple of drinks but not many they knew they were still under aged and if the cops came or the parents then they would have to be sober enough to run away._

_Casey was talking when a boy came behind her and tapped her on the shoulder _

"_Hey babe want some Derek lovin?" _

_Emily winked at Casey whispering _

"_Go for it girl i've heard he's the best you can get"_

_With that she left_

_Casey turned around and saw Derek the most popular boy in school standing before her wobbling a bit and before she could say anything he was dragging her upstairs and onto the landing._

_Casey wasn't sure what to do now. She did kiss a lot of boys because she was highly liked being head cheerleader and hot and she knew Derek's reputation for not being able to keep a girl for longer than a day or so, but she was still one of those girls who found him extremely attractive and would do anything to kiss him._

_Before she could say anything she felt Derek's lips crash down on her she could smell the vodka in his mouth and knew he was drunk and that she would just be another girl but she wanted him so badly so what was the harm?_

_She started to kiss him back and before either knew it they were backing into a bedroom where Derek lay Casey down on the bed not separating from her lips. He began to kiss down her neck sucking on it, Casey began to moan his name and soon they were ridding each other of there clothes. Casey got on top of Derek when he still had his jeans on and started moving her hips over his thing Derek moaned so loud that Casey was worried they might be found out so she shut him up with her lips. Derek held Casey tighter by her hips and the constant rocking on Derek was making there want for each other almost unbearable and it did get to that because 5 minutes later Casey and Derek were doing it as hard as they could._

_Casey woke up a few hours later and turned over to face a sleeping naked Derek she smiled but then remembered one vital thing_

_Condoms, she had forgot to use one they had got so into it that they just couldn't wait_

_Aww what's the big deal it's like what a 25 chance of me getting pregnant._

_Casey got up and got dressed and went home_

_Casey was a bit surprised that Derek hadn't approached her but when she asked him he said he passed out but wasn't with a girl at the party_

_Casey thought he might have been too drunk to remember her _

_But 3 weeks later when Casey's period was 1 and ½ weeks late she was panicking she rang up Emily and asked her to go to the shops with her to get a pregnancy test to see if she was pregnant with Derek s child. _

_When the results came out Casey dropped the test and broke down._

_She decided not to tell Derek she knew his reputation and thought it would be better for her and the child if he never knew._

_End of flashback._

I had tears in my eyes just remembering that day Derek put his arms around me holding me but staring at the wall still taking in everything that he had just been told, he had a son and him and Casey had made him, Casey had got pregnant and never told him.

Derek knew it would be hard for her to carry on but he needed to know

"Casey what happened after you found out?"

I took a deep breath and tried to stop my tears long enough while I spoke

"Well for the first 4 months it was easy to cover but soon the stress of having a baby began to cave in on me I missed cheerleading practice so many times that one day the coach came to me and told me I was off the team, I was so distraught and it didn't make it any better when Emily got announced head cheerleader and started to act all mean to me, I had asked her previously not to tell you about the baby and she kept it as a secret for a while but now she just uses it as a thing to blackmail me with"

After about 6 months I had to stay at home and prepare for the baby my grades went down because I couldn't attend school everyday or get tutored so when Kyle was born and I had to go back to school I had to catch up on everything I missed. I needed every mark to pass the grade so people began to call me a grade grubber that year was the hardest year of my life the next 2 years things started to calm down a bit I got used to Emily taunting me and just threw myself into my study's once I realised getting every mark wasn't so bad I continued to do it. I hated you so much and everyday I would worry that you would find out .

Then you came back to me and we started to become friends I fell in love with you all over again but this time it was for real.

"Is that why you rejected me when I told you I loved you?"

"Yes" I said lowering my head I couldn't be with you because it would mean you finding out and I couldn't let that happen

I felt his hands wraps around mine

"Casey what do you feel for me?"

I looked him in the eyes and said clearly

"I love you Derek"

TBC

THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER

The next chapter is the last chapter you find out

1.How Derek loses his reputation.

2.Has Sam got the hoots for Casey?

3.What will Emily think?

THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS

I've never ever had this many reviews or alerts before.


	8. Our story ends

**The Captain and the klutz-Chapter 8 Last chapter**

**I'm not that into Life with Derek anymore but I have so many reviews and alerts on this story I thought it would only be fair to write the last chapter so here it is.**

**Derek's POV**

Derek here, hi again, well I assume since your reading this that you have read the story so far you've found out how I fell in love with Casey and how she rejected me. First time ever I've been rejected I must say but back to the point

Case I'm busy… hold on

Ok I'm back, sorry Casey was calling me, anyway you found out how Casey got pregnant and never told me and how she had a fall and that's how I found out I had a son Kyle, good looking just like me he's going to rule the schools one day. Well that was one of the things I gained but what you have yet to find out is how I lost my reputation for being a player and how it was quite a dramatic insistent. Here's what happened.

I pulled up outside Casey's house in my car and honked the horn, when Casey opened the front door Kyle ran out and jumped into my car. Casey ran after him shouting for him to come back but the little guy obviously took after me because he didn't listen.

He crawled onto my lap and hugged me it was a new feeling having a child on me but I hugged him back anyway.

Casey opened the door to my car "Derek hi!" She said then giving me a VERY sweet kiss.

"Ewww" Kyle said obviously grossed out

"I could get used to that" I smirked

She laughed I loved her laugh it was like music to my ears.

She looked down at Kyle on my knee and rolled her eyes

"Don't let him fool you Derek he's just like you sneaky! He's only cozening up to you because he's trying to get out of taking a bath"

Kyle looked up "mummy you ruined it!" he said now sitting on my lap sulking

"Don't worry" I said looking up at Casey "I kinda like having a mini me."

Casey rolled her eyes and picked Kyle off me while he kicked and screamed

I found it funny how she held him away from her so she wouldn't get kicked or hit while she took him inside.

10 minutes later she came back out dressed for school; she was wearing tight blue jeans and a sleeveless pink top that really ascended her figure.

_My god she looks hot _

"Sorry about that" she said as she got in the car and gave me yet another one of her tantalizing kisses.

I closed my eyes as she deepened the kiss holding her sides and loving the feel of knowing I wouldn't Have to hide the fact that she was mine.

When we broke apart I smiled which was a rare occurrence, I hardly ever smiled except around Casey I dunno what is it she just makes me happy I guess and brings it out in me I guess.

"Good morning" she whispered into my ear

The feel of her hot breath on my ear sent shivers all through my body.

She smirked knowing full well what she was doing to me

"Ready to face the world?" I asked her

"I dunno what will people think? I mean you won't be 'the' Derek Venturi that has had every girl"

"Yeah _had_ but no more, don't worry about it Case I will still be 'the' Derek Venturi that every girl wants the one difference is I will be the one they can't have"

Casey grinned pleased with my answer "yeah let's go"

I grinned and drove off to school.

When we got to school I parked a few blocks away at Casey's request and we had a quick make out session you know for good luck…

We walked into school hand in hand and immediately everyone stared, at first I was confused as to if they were staring because I had walked in the school or because I Was with Casey but the staring went on for a lot longer than it normally lasted and it was pretty clear it was because I was with Casey.

"Derek everyone's staring" Casey whispered getting very embarrassed

"Don't worry I said putting my arm around her" to reassure her

Not a wise choice as everyone just stared more but I didn't care if I wanted to put my arm around my girlfriend then I would

Me and Casey had 2 classes that morning and they were both together so we could be guaranteed we would turn some faces. I noticed Sam wasn't around and wondered why but shrugged it off.

When we were in class everyone kept asking me why I was with Casey but trying to say it quietly so Casey wouldn't hear. I was having none of it so I said not loud enough so the teacher could here me but loud enough so Casey could "why don't you ask her yourself?" Casey looked up from taking notes and the boy went back to his work.

In the second class it was the same scenario so I pulled the same trick, I don't usually use the same trick twice but in this case I was just so sick of people asking me about me and Casey and ya know what it worked the second time as well.

At lunch Casey had gone to put some books away in her locker and I noticed she had forgot one so I walked towards her locker to give her it back, but when I was about 2 meters away I saw a horrifying sight Sam my supposed best friend who knew I liked Casey had one arm above Casey's head on her locker and looked like her was trying to kiss her!

When I marched over they didn't see me and I could hear them

"_Come on Casey just one kiss? You know you want me, I've seen the way you look at me"_

"_No Sam she said quietly not to attract attention I don't want you!" _

She was trying to push him away but he pinned her arms to the locker with his free hand that's when I decided to step in

"Oi Sam! What the hell do you think your doing?" I pushed him hard so he let go of Casey's hands and tried to pull her back to me. Sam grabbed Casey's other hand "shove off Derek, can't you see I'm busy"

"Busy trying to chat up my girlfriend?" I snapped

"You mean the one who rejected you!"

Sam let go of Casey "well when your done with her tell me, k man?"

This made me very mad, the nerve of this guy I stormed up to him and grabbed his jacket and slammed him against the locker "don't you ever speak about Casey like that!"

Sam looked truly scared but shoved me back and walked off

When I turned around though Casey was gone.

"Casey, Casey" I shouted where could she have gone

_God what a day_

I then heard lots of cheering and shouting so I followed the sound and it led me to the dinner hall. There was Emily and the cheerleading team standing before Casey and she didn't look happy and neither did I.

I thought Emily had quit her little games

I could barely make out what she was saying over all the noise

"_Casey what did we tell you about hanging around with Derek?" Now you're going to have to pay. Emily grabbed Casey's hair and dunked her face in a bowl of pudding that sent Casey over the line "well you know what Emily?" She said wiping the pudding off her face "your just jealous because someone actually loves me unlike you who should I say has no taste in men, like the janitor that you made out with last year for example"_

Nice one Case I watched sometimes Casey could handle stuff on her own.

_Everyone gasped _

"_You bitch!" Emily screamed and the girls started to fight_

Although I knew Casey could take her I decided to step in anyway.

When Casey saw me I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Get lost Emily I said rather calmly, its obvious Casey has won so why don't you go curl up in a corner and cry or better yet find a janitor to make out with" I high fived Casey.

Emily huffed and started to storm off but turned "aren't you coming?" she said to the cheerleading team

The 2nd in command cheerleader Lauren spoke up "Emily your sick! making out with the janitor and your so mean to Casey its not fair so I hereby strip you of your rank of head cheerleader and ban you from ever joining our team."

Lauren turned to Casey "Casey you were once head cheerleader will you be it again now that Emily's gone?"

Emily couldn't believe it she had lost everything so she ran off.

Casey turned to me as if to ask for approval I nodded "yeah I will" she said. The cheerleaders hugged her, I must say I was impressed everything had turned out great but there was one thing left to do.

I climbed on a table and announced "everyone can I have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to look at me "I have an announcement"

"I Derek Venturi will no longer reign as the schools player" everyone was shocked

"I shall reign as the boy every girl wants but can't have,

From this day forward I belong to Casey Mac Donald only!"

Everyone turned to Casey and stared at her for a minute then cheered and everyone started asking Casey questions.

I jumped down off the table and walked over to Casey she couldn't stop smiling as I took her in my arms "I love you Casey" I said as I kissed her

Everyone continued to cheer but to me and Casey the noises drained out and all we could hear was each other.

The End

So that's the story of the Captain and the klutz, of how I fell in love, lost my reputation and found out I had a child. Thanks for reading; Me and Casey decided not to tell people we had a child together as not to complicate things. I made a vow to be a one woman man and here I am 1 year later and we're stronger than ever.

Sam and Emily hooked up but me and Sam aren't friends anymore.

Casey stayed head cheerleader until we graduated and now me and Casey are living together with Kyle and not a day has not gone by when I haven't regretted a thing.

So here's a message to all you players out there enjoy it while it lasts because it wont last forever

Cya folks

Derek

XXX

Hope you enjoyed the story feel free to review I read everyone.


End file.
